


The Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins With A Single Step

by RaiFinnigan



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Wing come to be a Knight? No one really knows for certain, but this is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The stunning stone pillars rose high above the barren lad, seaming to glow in the midday sun. It was pleasant to know that he would soon be returning home, where he belonged. How long had it been since he had seen his bond mate? Twenty solar cycles? Thirty? He had lost count.

The large triple changer turned his attention to the small white jet trailing behind him that was nearly vibrating in excitement. This little mech was going to be a servo-full, he just knew it. But when he had seen the white jet wondering through the streets of the city located near the Citadel, he knew he had to bring him along.

::Are we there yet?::

The large triple charger chuckled over the comm line, his EMF filled with amusement.

::Nearly, Wing. Have some patience.::

::But we've been flying forever!::

::It just feels like forever. We're almost there. See? There are the towers of the Citadel.::

::Oh wow!:: The small white jet buzzed in excitement. ::It's so pretty!::

::Indeed it is, Wing. Welcome to your new home.::


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's taken me FOREVER to get this up. Sorry! My muse decided to take a vacation...I blame the new Pokemon games lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I'll do my best to update faster in the future.

It felt amazing to be home once again. Axe couldn't believe just how much he had missed this place. The large triple changer made his way through the entry way to the citadel, Wing trotting along behind him happily.

"Stay close to me, Wing. It's easy to get lost here if you don't know where you're going."

"Okay, Axe!" The small white jet chirruped happily, his wings twitching in excitement.

Axe chuckled softly and continued to lead his new charge through the settlement towards the medibay. Ah, the medibay. Where his wonderful mate practically lived. The large triple changer glanced over his shoulder, smiling down at the young white mech trailing behind him.

"So, what are your first impressions, Wing?"

Wing looked up at the large black and gold mech, a bright smile gracing his face plates.

"It's amazing here! So open and beautiful!" The white jet paused, glancing around almost nervously. "Are...are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Of course it is. Why would you think otherwise?" Axe questioned softly, allowing his EMF to brush over the smaller mech's, filled with comfort and reassurance.

"Well...it's just...um..."

"You can tell me, Wing. Don't be nervous."

"My original creators didn't want me...what makes you think that I'll be wanted here?" Wing asked in a small voice, his wings clamping down tightly against his back.

"Oh Wing..." Axe frowned slightly as he stopped walking and turned to face the smaller jet. "Your creators were foolish to throw you away. They should have realized just how lucky they were to have a creation like you." The large triple changer crouched down, putting his servo on Wing's shoulder, "And all types are welcome here, so long as you're willing to accept our rules. Which I'm sure won't be a problem for you."

Wing smiled brightly, throwing his arms around the larger mech, hugging his neck.

"Oh, no problem at all, I promise! Thank you SO much Axe!"

Axe blinked in surprise, not use to any sort of affection being directed at him. Except from his bondmate, of course.

"Um..." The large triple changer mumbled, hesitatingly wrapping his arms around the white jet, "You're welcome, Wing."

"Sorry," Wing smiled as he stepped back, his wings beginning to flutter, "I'm just really happy!"

"It's more than alright," Axe chuckled as he slowly stood up straight again, "Just not use to it, is all."

"Why not? You seem very fun to hug to me."

"Heh, you sound just like my bondmate. You two are the only ones to think that. Most others either respect me too much or are too nervous to even attempt it."

"You have a bondmate?" Wing perked up slightly, his golden optics shining brightly.

"Indeed I do. I'm taking you to meet him now, actually."

"Yay! What's his name!?"

"His name is Redline. He's our medic." Axe smiled dreamily, the mere thought of his bondmate causing his EMF to flare with joy.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Wing exclaimed, bouncing along side the larger mech on their way to the medibay.

"Soon, Wing. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn my muse! It hates me, I swear it does!
> 
> Oh, on a side note, the character Post Op actually belongs to a friend of mine, LoveDrift. If you haven't read any of her stories, go read them. They are AMAZING!

The sight of the medibay always brought about mixed emotions in him. During his time in Nova Prime's army the medibay was a place of death, of weakness. A place where they sent you if there was no hope for you. After the citadel had been built and the Knights had been established, the medibay had been transformed into a place of healing, of comfort. Here in New Crystal City, however, the familiar sight of the medibay brought about feelings of joy and overwhelming love to his spark. As a result, Axe couldn't keep the grin off of his face plates as he lead Wing into the wide open space of the medibay.

The room was buzzing with its usual level of activity; mechs rushing along back and forth, running regular maintenance checks and the occasional sparring injury. The large triple changer slowly made his way towards the back of the room, nodding and smiling at mechs as he passed. Axe glanced over his shoulder, smiling as the small white jet grinned up at him.

"Oh, Axe, Sir! There you are!"

Axe turned to face forward again, nodding at the medical assistant that had addressed him.

"Yes. A little later then I had planned, but I'm in one piece. How were things around here, Post Op?"

"Same old, same old, Sir." Post Op smiled knowingly, his optics glowing brightly, "Redline missed you greatly."

"Ah, my wonderful Redline~" The large triple changer smiled dreamily, his plating fluffing out slightly at the mere mention of his bondmate.

"Yes." Post Op chuckled softly. "He's been moping around the medibay since the day you left."

"Where is my lovely medic?"

"In his office finishing up some datapads before the end of the cycle. I'm sure he'll be very surprised and happy to know you've returned, Sir."

"I'm sure he will be," Axe smiled lovingly, his blue optics shining brightly, "Thank you, Post Op. Carry on."

"Yes Sir!" Post Op saluted with a grin and gracefully disappeared back into the main part of the medibay.

Axe turned back to face Wing, a smile smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Are you ready to meet Redline, Wing?"

"Oh yes please!" Wing smiled as his wings fluttered rapidly. "He sounds like a wonderful mech!"

"He does, does he?" The large triple changer chuckled softly at the younger mechs excitement. 

"Of course! Any mech that can put that love struck smile on your face must be special!"

Axe smiled softly, his optics dimming as his processor filled with thoughts of his perfect bondmate.

"See? There goes that look again. It's actually pretty adorable on you." Wing giggled, his wings wiggling excitedly.

"Well...when you find your Conjunx Endura, Wing, you'll understand." The large triple changer quickly ushered the smaller jet towards a small office near the back of the medibay.

"How will I know when I find my Conjunx?"

"Oh, you'll know," Axe mumbled softly, smiling as he opened the office door, "You'll know."


End file.
